memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Four Years War
A Concise Compilation of Library Information. Compiled, edited and annotated by Academician Sir Kenneth A.F. Brighton, Professor of Psycho History, Star Fleet Museum, Memory Alpha. Summary A FASA RPG sourcebook styled as a compilation of articles regarding the origin and events of the Four Years War. It was published as a paired set with the scenario book Return to Axanar. References Characters Earth and Federation :Loom Aleek-Om • Robert April • Sarah April • Kenneth A.F. Brighton • Ted Erickson • Mitchell Ferris • Colin B. Fortine • Garth of Izar • John Gill • Greeunt • Mikil Hartewicce • Hadrian H. Huckleby • Marcus Aurelius Johnson • Franz Josef IV • Bernhard Kovack • Michael Lindstrom • Lawrence Marvick • Sarek • Samuel Shepherd • Sharrir Th'saal • Sven van Anling • Leo Francis Walsh • Sebastian Westervliet • Carter Winston • Brigham Wu William E. Abramson • Anchar Ahab • Brakux • Zephram Cochrane • Richard Daystrom • Devon • Priscilla Feddric • J.M. Ford • Hathari • Yale Hathaway • Wendell Herzog • Matthew L. Lloyd • MacGregor • Wilhelm Mann'dela • Marqx • Jarv Maxwil • Christopher Pike • John Rich • Randall Robor-Wheeler • Shegai • Shruth • Sogon • Emanuel Tagore Klingon :Kagga • Kkorhetza zantai-Riskal • Komex • Muthar • epetai-Kazu • zantai-Kone • Kugor Other :Llorlexa Lloyd Starships and vehicles Earth and Federation ;classes : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;ships : • • • Atlas • • • • • • • • • • • • • ( ) • • Klingon ;classes : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;ships : • • Other : Types :assault ship • cargo freighter • cargo transport • colonial transport • command ship • courier • cruiser • cutter • defense outpost • destroyer • escort • freighter • frigate • gunboat • monitor • research cruiser • scout • starliner • tender • transport • warpshuttle Locations Cities and planetary locations :Benecia • Rralrark • San Francisco Outposts and stations :Archanis IV Research Outpost • Kinza D'elma • Memory Alpha • Rigel XII Mining Complex • San Francisco Naval Shipyards • Starbase 12 • Starbase 14 • Starbase 15 • Starbase 19 • Starbase 21 • Starbase 22 • Starbase 23 • Starbase 27 Planets and planetoids :Andor • Archanis IV • Argelius • Axanar • Babel • Behemoth • Beta III • Ceres • Daran V • Delta Orcus III • Deuteronomy III • Ganymede • Grank • Janni IV • Joia V • Jupiter • Karag • Kolm-an • Luna • Mars • New Paris • Nostveg I • Nozseca VIII • Organia • planet Orion • Rigel XII • Rigel VIII • Rudgur III • Ruwan • Sinbad IV • Suit II • Talos IV • Terra • Th'allt • • Venus • Vola V • • Xamdab II Stars and star systems :Adhara • Alpha Centauri • Alphosa • Andromeda constellation • Arcanis • Argelius • Beta Cersus • Betelgeuse • Bywyw IV • Chaidik • Delgon-R • Deneb • Delta Orcus • D'rakar • Elek • Falgor • Gamma Demetrius • Genmark • Giso • Gnuu Re • H'rez • Iosia • Jenol • Jevol • Kargenth • Kesse • Kinza D'elma • Klaf • Kran • Lasur Funop • Laxala • Lea • Lycly Dun • Mastocal • Matai • Mera Zine • Oco • Ogolo • Pen's • Rex Dacut • Rigel • Ruwan • Sol • Taamar • Thranstor • Tirehe • Topax • T'vam • Veska • Videtu • Webirty • Zal Vhros Stellar regions :Arcturus Test Range • Centauri Test Range • Organian Treaty Zone • sector 12-5 • sector 12-J • sector 23-D • sector 23-H • Starfleet Intelligence Klingon sector • Starfleet Intelligence Romulan sector • The Hook • Zone of Transport Escort States and organizations :Alpha Centauri Concordium of Planets • Andorian Clan of Combat • Federation Council • Federation Council Trusteeship Council • Federation Science Council • Federation Science Council Special Projects Office • Federation Supreme Assembly • HiBeam Energies Ltd. • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Command • Klingon Imperial Contacts Branch • Klingon Imperial Court • Klingon Imperial Guard • Klingon Imperial Marines • Klingon Imperial Navy • Loraxial Ltd. • Office of Historical Studies • Orion Colonies • Romulan Star Empire • Sirian Starways LIC. • Star Fleet • Star Fleet Command • Star Fleet Engineering Command • Star Fleet Intelligence • Star Fleet Marine Corps • Starfleet Military Operations Command • Starfleet Office of Colonization • Starfleet Office of Public Affairs and Information • Starfleet Office of Research and Exploration • Terra-Return League • United Federation of Planets • United Nations • Vegan Tyranny Military units :Klingon 127th Cruiser Squadron • Klingon 81st Tranport Group • Klingon 91st Cruiser Squadron • Starfleet 2nd Marine Regiment • Starfleet 4th Marine Regiment • Starfleet 5th Marine Regiment • Starfleet 8th Marine Regiment • Starfleet 11th Strike Squadron • Starfleet 12th Marine Regiment • Starfleet 13th Marine Regiment • Starfleet 28th Strike Squadron • Starfleet 32nd Strike Squadron • Starfleet 47th Assault Squadron • Starfleet 84th Special Task Force Races and cultures :Andorian • Axanarian • Human • Klingon • Organian • Orion • Romulan • Tellarite Ranks and titles :admiral • ambassador • assistant commissioner • captain • chief engineer • colonel • commander • commander in chief • commissioner • commodore • • ensign • Federation Council Military Adjutant • first lieutenant • flag officer • fleet captain • force leader • high commissioner • lieutenant • magister • master sergeant • science officer • starman • technician Weapons and technology :accelerator cannon • binary transformer deflector shields • computer • deflector shield • duotronic • gravitic mine • hypospray • impulse drive • laser • laser cannon • navigational beacon • phaser • photon mortar • photon torpedo • transporter • transtator • transwarp • transwarp drive • universal translator • warp drive Events :Attack of Convoy Y-16Z • Attack on Zal Vhros • Assault of Nozseca VIII • Assault of T'vam • Axanar Culture Mission • Axanar Peace Mission • Babel Conference • Battle of Biwywb • Battle of Delgon-R • Battle of Falgor • Battle of GR-1 • Battle of Joia V • Battle of Jevol • Battle of Kesse • Battle of Klaf • Battle of Lasur Funop • Battle of Oco • Battle of Ogolo • Battle of Pen's • Battle of Rex Dacut • Battle of Sector 12-J • Battle of Sector 23-D • Battle of Sector 23-H • Battle of Sinbad IV • Battle of Sire Yopot • Battle of Suit II • Battle of Thranstor • Battle of Tirehe • Battle of Webirty • Debacle at Giso • Defense of Rudgur III • Defense of Topax • Elek Engagement • Encounter at Videtu • Engagement for Argelian Approaches • First Battle of Axanar • Four Years War • Great Awakening • Kolm-an's Final Defense • Nostveg I Engagement • Operation Archimedes • Operation Argus Redoubt • Operation Blackbeard • Operation Dixie • Romulan War • Second Babel Conference • Second Battle of Axanar • Unknown War Treaty and law ;Articles of Federation • General Order 1 • General Order 7 • Organian Peace Treaty • Treaty of Axanar Materials and substances chlortheragen • dilithium • gas • iron • kivas • nickel Publications and literature :Axanar and Beta III: A Comparative Study in Religious Sociopathy • Axanar Campaign Diary • Champion of the Stars: The Constitution Class Cruiser • Death of Free Enterprise • Encyclopedia of Spaceflight • Historical Insights into the Four Years War • An Informal Guide to the Klingon Empire • An Informal History of the Four Years War • Intelligence Analysis of the Klingon Empire • Intelligence Analysis of the Romulan Star Empire • Leatherneck in Space • The Liberation of Axanar: Strategy for Peace • Massed Fleets • Memoirs of a Merchant: An Autobiography • On The Brink of Disaster • A Policy of Pacifism: The UFP Before the Four Years War • Preliminary Applications and Ramifications of Dilithium-Focused Matter-Antimatter Reactions in Warp Drive Propulsion Systems • Psychohistorical Study of Known Space • Reaching for the Sky • Richter Scale of Comparative Planetary Anthropology • The Sociological Impact of the Four Years War and Axanar Peace and Culture Missions on Federation-Klingon Diplomatc Relations • Starfleet Command Official Camapign History of the Four Years War • To Be a God • United Federation of Planets Spaceflight Chronology • View From the Center Seat: An Autobiography Awards and decorations :Distinguished Service Medal • Federation Medal of Valor • Grankite Order of Tactics • Karagite Order of Heroism Other references :23rd century • • Archon • astronomical unit • captain's log • class K planet • Cochrane Deceleration • Contemporary Federation Military History • diplomacy • geophysics • khesterex • klani • komerex zha • kuve • orange dwarf • planet • psychohistory • reference stardate • stardate • science officer's log • sociology • sociopathology • star • Star Fleet Academy • Star Fleet Marine Academy • Star Fleet Museum • Starfleet Spaceflight Museum • thasalla shiithar • University of Deneb • UNSS • USS • vis'lkah • Vulcan Science Academy Appendices Images 4yrswarfc.jpg marklin1.jpg klingon neutral zone 2280s.jpg Category:RPG books